


Have A Little Faith In Me...

by flickawhip



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Note: Jan does not exist in this AU.Ffion isn't losing the best thing she ever found... not for anything.
Relationships: Ffion Talbert/Faith Cadogan





	Have A Little Faith In Me...

“Dylan!”

Ffion’s heart drops at the scream even as she moves swiftly, climbing nimbly up to reach through the window she’s pulled loose, gripping Faith’s arm as she pulls her free, rolling the woman against her even as they drop behind the ambulance, the crash making her shiver. Dylan is up and coming toward them by the time she brings herself to let Faith down off her, moving to push air into her lungs before Dylan can stop her, her focus solely on Faith. 

Lev greets them at the ambulance bay and Dylan moves towards him, Ffion ignoring them both to reassure Faith she’ll be okay before watching them wheel her away. She will have to wait. By the time she turns back to the men Lev has pulled Dylan closer and she sighs, shrugging. 

“Fuck it.”

She heads inside, submitting to Connie’s insistence that she lets her check her over. She knows she’ll have to wait to find out just how badly Faith was hurt, she might as well be checked over. In the end, washed clean and with a plaster covering the few scratches at her wrist and arm from breaking the glass, she is free. 

Faith is crying when she reaches her, noting how hard the staff are working to calm her and speaking softly, letting the words roll from her easily. 

“Rydw i yma wrth fy modd ..."

Faith looks up and she moves quickly dropping her jacket onto the seat and settling on the edge of Faith’s bed, curling the woman against her, stroking a hand through her hair, switching her tactics. 

"Tha mi an seo gaol ..."

“You learnt…”

“Yeah, for you…”

Ffion smiles as she kisses Faith gently, careful with the other woman now. 

“I’m here, I’ve got you.”

“I thought… I thought I lost you.”

“Never… you could never lose me.”

“You… saved me.”  
“Yeah, isn’t that kinda my job love?”

Ffion teases softly, kissing Faith again softly. 

“You’ll be alright love, I’m not leaving you again…”

**Author's Note:**

> “Rydw i yma wrth fy modd ..." - "I'm here Love."
> 
> "Tha mi an seo gaol ..." - "I'm here Love."


End file.
